Transformers: Mulan spin
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Summary inside. Most pairing are together because of how the characters fell into place, lol! However there is a definate autobotxoc in here!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: TRANSFORMERS: Mulan spin

Summary: There's a war going on in Cybertron, and the Autobots are commanding one mech from each family to participate. However, Shadestar's family only consists of her femme-creator, her great-femme, her femme sibling and her mech-creator. And her mech-creator is unable to go back to war; he was gravely injured. So she goes against the law that was written; No Femmes to Participate in Wars. She goes to war in her father's place; as a mech.

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS (ANY OF THEM) OR THEIR CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN MULAN OR THE PLOT OR THE SONGS. ALL I OWN IN HERE IS SHADESTAR.

1

Shadestar woke up to her little sibling jumping on her berth. She smiled and picked the little femme up, stroking her helm lovingly. Lightstreak clicked at her with affection. She exited her room and turned down the hallway to the family room. Her femme-creator was sitting, legs crossed, looking at a picture album. Her mech-creator was no where to be seen.

"Good morning, Mama." She said, and Chromia looked up, smiling brightly at her oldest.

"Good morning, 'Star. And hello my little sparkling!" She giggled, plucking her little one from Shadestar's arms when she stood and walked over.

"Where's Papa?" Shadestar asked, and Chromia pointed to the door on the other side of the hall.

"Kitchen, darling. Come now, Lightstreak, let's go find Great-femme!" Chromia and Lightstreak disappeared down the hall as Shadestar went into the kitchen.

Her mech-creator was leaning against the counter, sifting through the data-mail, a steaming cube of energon in his hand and a golden metal cane next to him. He looked up as she entered.

"Good morning, Shadestar." Sunstreaker smirked, and Shadestar smiled brightly at her Papa.

"Hello Papa! How are you?"

"Fine."

"And your leg...?" She asked carefully, and sure enough, her Papa stiffened a little.

"It's fine, Shadestar." Shadestar still remembered her Papa coming home after being gone for months and months, his leg in an electric splint. She had been just over a sparkling, just entering Youngling age, and didn't know what happened, but her Mama had told her later that her Papa had been ambushed, and several gears and wires had been taken out of his leg. He wasn't able to walk properly anymore, and god forbid he try to transform correctly.

She nodded and selected her own energon cube, sipping it quietly. Her Papa gave her a one armed hug, sipping the energon as his arm wrapped around her shoulders and neared his lips before he let her go again.

She set her empty energon cube down in the sink, getting ready to wash it out when she realized there was no more soap left.

"Papa where's the extra bottle of soap?"

She waited for a moment or two. No answer.

"Papa...?" She turned around just as a loud crash rang out. He had dropped his energon.

"Papa?!" She asked worriedly. He ignored her, staring at the unfolded date pad in his had. The rest of the mail had joined the spilt energon on the floor. His eyes went wide before narrowing grimly.

"Chromia!" He called loudly, and his spark-mate came quickly.

"Sunstreaker!? What's wrong?" She asked, Shadestar's great-femme on her heels, holding Lightstreak.

Elita One cuddled Lightstreak close as Sunstreaker reached over and pulled Chromia close, holding her for a few moments before pulling away. Wordlessly, he handed her the data pad, and her expression went from confusion, to shock, to sadness.

"They can't do this!" She cried, her optics brimming with fluids.

"The war is getting worse. I need to go; they're demanding one mech from each family. I have no other choice." He said grimly, but in a soft manner.

Shadestar gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, optics wide.

"What? No!" She cried, "Papa you can't! You're injured!" Sunstreaker turned to his daughter.

"I have no other choice, 'Star. You know that. You know the rules. There is no one else in our family that can go."

"You can't! Please, Papa, tell them why they can't make you. Please!" She begged, but he shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment.

"No, Shadestar. Please, calm down now." She shook her head angrily.

"No! They can't make you do this! You can hardly walk, for Primus' sake!" She yelled, and Sunstreaker's eyes narrowed.

"ENOUGH SHADESTAR! YOU KNOW THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS AND KNOW YOUR PLACE!" He yelled back, making Chromia, and Elita One flinch slightly. Lightstreak whimpered, burying her head in Elita One's neck circuitry.

Shadestar's optics swam, and she ran from the room. Chromia took a couple steps after her, hand raised, but Elita shook her head, gathering her into a hug.

Sunstreaker was breathing hard, and leaned against the counter, one hand wrapped around the handle of his cane, the other cradling his forehead.

1

Shadestar didn't get back until late, just before suppertime. She had spent the day wandering the streets, and hiding in the library. She didn't realize she had cried herself into recharge in the back, dusty corner until she woke up a half hour before dinner.

1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: TRANSFORMERS: Mulan spin

Summary: There's a war going on in Cybertron, and the Autobots are commanding one mech from each family to participate. However, Shadestar's family only consists of her femme-creator, her great-femme, her femme sibling and her mech-creator. And her mech-creator is unable to go back to war; he was gravely injured. So she goes against the law that was written; No Femmes to Participate in Wars. She goes to war in her father's place; as a mech.

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS (ANY OF THEM) OR THEIR CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN MULAN OR THE PLOT OR THE SONGS. ALL I OWN IN HERE IS SHADESTAR

1

Supper was strained. Shadestar didn't look at her mech-creator, or the rest of her family. She didn't speak, but finished her food as fast as possible and left the table.

Sunstreaker watched her out of the corner out of his optic. He knew he had injured her feelings, and he was feeling the guilt seep into his systems. He let out a silent sigh as she left immediately after cleaning her plate. He would apologize to her later.

1

It was late; the entire family had long been in bed. Everyone except Shadestar. She had stayed awake, completely energized and alert. Silent as death, she slid the metal door open and stepped into her hallway. She didn't dare turn on a light as she crept in the darkness, sliding open her creators' chamber door. The room was dark, however there was a dim light coming in through their open window. She tip-toed to the side of the bed and looked down on her parents. Sunstreaker was laying against Chromia's back, and arm wrapped around her waist, both in deep recharge. Biting back tears, she reminded herself of her mission and what she had to do. Her optics narrowed, determined, she lifted her female helm off her head and picked up the data pad on her father's bedside table, replacing it with her purple helm.

She then retreated out of the room, closing the door soundlessly behind her. She crossed the hall and opened the door of her Papa's study.

It was a tidy room, a desk, a computer, a couch, a TV, a wardrobe.

She quickly crossed the room to the wardrobe, barely making a noise. She opened the wooden piece of furniture and took a deep breath.

Glinting back at her was her father's set of golden war armor. It was different from his everyday armor; it had weapons concealed in it, waiting to be used. She laid a had on it's shiny surface before stripping her dark purple armor off and replacing with her father's.

She picked up the last item in the chest; a plasma gun. She tucked it into it's holster on her hip, and put the data pad in a small pocket inside the armor before leaving the study. She didn't bother to close the door behind her, and she walked to the front door, closing it behind her as she stepped into the pouring rain, before taking of at a run towards the nearest ship port.

She had made up her mind. Her mech-creator had taught her to protect her beliefs, and she believed he was unable to fight in this war. So she was doing it for him.

1

Elita One's eyes snapped open as she heard the front door close with a snap. Feeling her spark sink, she scrambled out of bed and checked Lightstreak's room. She was peacefully recharging in her sparkling crib. Next she went to Shadestar's room, her optics widening. The berth wasn't made, and Shadestar wasn't there. In a blind panic she ran to her son and daughter in law's room, throwing the door open.

"Shadestar is gone!" She cried, and Sunstreaker and Chromia shot up as Elita One turned on the lights.

Sunstreaker caught a purple object out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw it was his daughter's helm. He picked it up, gaping at it for a moment before jumping out of bed, ignoring the pain jabbing at his leg. He tore as fast as he could out of the room, past his femme-creator and across the hall into his open study. He took in the open empty wardrobe where he kept his armor and gun from the war, and the pile of dark purple armor on the floor in front of it, matching the purple helm in his hand. He turned and made his way to the front door quickly, hand holding his now throbbing leg as he ran-hobbled, sparkmate and femme-creator on his heels. He threw the door open and peered into the pouring rain of the night.

he collapsed against the doorframe, pain crippling him.

Chromia knelt beside him, holding him.

"We have to get her back! She could die!' She cried despairingly, but Sunstreaker shook his head dejectedly.

"No. If I go after her and reveal this, the punishment for breaking this law is death."

Chromia broke into desperate sobs, and Sunstreaker held her close, closing his own optics, feeling them sting.

His sparkling was gone, his little girl.


	3. AN

I'm going to rewrite this story because I'm not pleased with how I originally spread it out...so subscribe me and wait for the rewrite if you think it's worth it ! =)

~L.P


End file.
